starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPlog:Toprawa Chase
A thick layer of dust and smoke still hangs over the battlefield. The city is hardly recognizable anymore, symbolizing a graveyard more than anything else. Somewhere in the distance a mother wails for what seems like hours. Her sobbing continues far after her voice goes hoarse. The sound of a single blaster discharges and for a short blissful moment there is silence. Amongst the dust, smoke and debris there is peace. It is momentary however as heavy Imperial armor rolls across the battlefield and the plastic-like squads move across the city. Cries for help seem to be coming from all directions as the troops herd civilians and captured soldiers alike. But to them their cries are pointless, there is nobody to heed them save for Imperial troops. Getting here was no simple task. When the Jedi sensed the disturbance virtually every available hand was requested to aid the Republic on the planet. Many will be arriving with the Republic forces in the coming week, but many others decided to get well ahead of themselves. Zorin Pol sits crouched beneath some rubble as he gets his bearings. The Jedi apprentice is obviously not here alone, but for now it is just him. His skills are trusted enough that he doesn't need to be leashed. The Kel Dor's leather-gripped lightsaber hangs from his belt as he crouch walks carefully to a specific location. A child's cries become clear through the smaug of war and the orange hued Jedi presses himself up against a brick wall. He peers around the corner and sees a sole trooper attempting to coral a young girl who has resorted to hiding in the corner. Thinking quickly, the Kel Dor looks towards a pile of barely stable rubble on the other side of the alley. Selecting the weakest point, Zorin Pol reaches out and pulls out a vital bit of stone holding the whole thing up, easily collapsing the whole bit. All in hopes that it'll distract the trooper long enough. There is a sound of rumbling that grows ever louder and closer to that position. Then all of a sudden it stops. Several AAVs sit idle for a moment with their tank escort before they begin to dislodge troopers. They had been moving sector by sector in the clean out of the capital. One figure is prominent before all of them, the figure of Captain Damion 'Loki' Katon...the architect of what you see around you. It had been him that had come up with this strategy and the one to impliment it. The noise does distract the trooper with the girl long enough for her to slip out of the corner and begin to run away. But as she turns a corner she runs into that man with the red stripe down his torso armor from right shoulder to left thigh. She bumps into him and falls onto her behind. Staring up she looks in horror as the man in full armor stares down at her. Quirking his head to the side for a moment then reaching up to his helmet, there is a small hiss as he breaks the seals and removes his helmet. The handsome human crouches down so that his blue eyes are almost level with the little girl. He smiles faintly. Then he withdraws a small pistol from his side holster and shoots the little girl in the chest at point blank range. Standing again he points to the nearby buildings, "Clear them out!" For a moment, however brief, Zorin Pol imagines what happens next. He sees himself activating his viridian weapon and storming around the corner at the trooper with the red slash. Zorin can see himself taking the pistol and Loki's hand with it - a solid cho mai. And then with a cool and calculated swing, a deadly sai tok, dividing the stormtrooper into two distinct members. Emotion bubbles up in the back of the Kel Dor's throat. A strikes the wall with a four fingered fist as he considers what to do next. Yet he is distracted, keenly aware of the life draining away from the now murdered girl. There is no hope for her, and the padawan has a distinctly difficult time of letting go. "Zorin Pol." Comes a feminine voice over the Jedi's communicator built into his specialized anti-ox mask. "Where are you? What's happening?" It's the voice of Melex Rasyr, one of the Knights of the order. While Zorin's skills are trusted it is unorthodox to descend into a place like this alone. Regardless of whether you are an apprentice or a Knight. For the time being the Kel Dor does not respond, sending a brief message through the force that he is in a precarious position and will report in a short moment. In truth she's not terribly far away. Otherwise, she would not have sensed the sudden emotion in the apprentice. Zorin breaths out one last time as he turns around and begins to scale the wall he was using as cover. Once on the roof it may be easier to move. The young apprentice calls on the force to enhance his strength as he rapidly climbs. The Marines fan out into the buildings surrounding the street they had pulled up on. The city was in ruins after the shelling and mortars that fell on it during the battle. Loki stands in the middle of the street, moving away from the body of the girl with the blaster marks still smoking in the middle of her chest. He looks from building to building and the rooftops. The sounds of marines as the rush through the halls, bust down the doors, and the screams of civilians right before the blaster bolts silence them fill the air. Then, that is when the man's blue eyes catch something on a nearby roof. Loki turns quickly to the heavy repeater crewmen on top of the AAVs, "THERE! Shoot that piece of bantha-poodoo!" Several heavy repeaters turn to the rooftops and track a figure before opening up. The man in another set of white armor is TK-1210. The armor bears the 1st Lt. markings, but what is more important is that he operates a sensor unit in between waving with his arms and shooting with his rifle, "Squads two, three, five. Got your new targets. They are on your HUDs now. Conserve ammo, the day is long." He rolls his head and it results in a series of silent cracking sounds before he speaks another sentence, "Only shoot the ones who fight back!" On another channel, he addresses his superior, "Oh, block 311-111 is about clear." "Melex, they're killing everyone." Zorin says as he pulls himself over a ledge onto the roof. "I tried to help, but I.." Failed. Again. Though this time it wasn't fatal. At least, not to the Jedi himself. The thought tortures him for a moment until Melex's voice pierces his thoughts, "There's nothing you could have done. Remember, this is just brief reconnaissance. Keep moving before they see-" And by the force, they see him. The repeaters tear out violently through the air as Zorin Pol dives for cover. For a brief second he remains motionless, the repeater shots pounding the side of the structure. Instinctively the jedi reaches for his lightsaber, but the important lesson of Nak Shimor comes flooding back to him. Instead, Zorin Pol scrambles back to his feet and maintains a low posture as he runs. It seems the jig is up. "Talia. Things just got hot, keep your engines going. This might get sticky." Zorin Pol takes a drastic turn and breaks into a sprint as he heads towards the edge of the building. The gap isn't any more than a meter and a half. The Kel Dor lets out a grunt as he heaves himself into the air in a wild jump crossing the gap between buildings. He lands in a roll and continues to run, though this time with lightsaber in hand. It continues to rest deactivated, no need to out himself as a Jedi quite yet. They might start calling in orbital bombardments or something. Loki's eyes follow the figure as the repeaters tear up the side of the building. Concrete and wire frames start to fall on the street as they are chopped off by the blaster fire. As the figure gets up and moves again Loki follows with his eyes at first then he begins running, paralleling his prey. As the figure jumps the distance of the buildings, Loki swears. Then as he runs something catches his attention in his ear. Raisng his hand to the small comlink there he yells as he sprints, "Belay that order! You will shoot everyone. I don't care if they fight back or not. If they are not imperial and they are within the city limits right now...they die! Is that understood??!!" "Copy, Oh, Sir!" is the Lt's calm answer. "You heard him, but remember to stick to protocol Four-Alpha-Two. Three to open the door, two pairs to clear the way and the rest pick what's left." "Squads six, seven! Don't waste time, either! If there is too many, finish up with a canister or grenade" He steps over the lifeless body of a Rodian adolescent and kicks it for good measure, "Do your work right. I don't want to hear we didn't work with precision!" "Good work, Squad three. 0h-three you set a new record for a floor." Zorin Pol continues to run as he nears yet another ledge. Instead of jumping, however, he begins to kneel and slides towards the edge. Hooking an arm over the concrete he throws himself over and clings to the side of the building. Partially guided through extensive training and acrobatics and partially by the force the young Jedi pushes off and jumps down to a window ledge on the opposite side of the alley. He does this back and forth until he safely lands on the ground. The Kel Dor turns in the direction of the street. Out of view of the repeaters now, the only one who could catch up and see him would be Loki. Fortunately for the apprentice a simple fence blocks immediate access to the alley. He doesn't hesitate for very long and the Kel Dor turns about and begins to run. It shouldn't take Loki any more than a second to scale that fence, and that's assuming that he doesn't simply just try to shoot at the Jedi through it. He continues to call on the force in an attempt to enhance his agility. If the marine does shoot, he'll have a hard time of hitting the lithe Kel Dor at all. "We haven't got time. We've got to something now, if we wait a week they'll have killed everybody!" Zorin cries into his communicator. Loki is well ahead of his own squad as he races down the street. He spots the figure go down the side of the building. Rounding the corner he is up and over that fence as if it were nothing. He is sprinting down the alley after the being. "Stop or I will shoot you!" Even in his armor he is extremely nimble and quick. After years of training running in full armor is like running in nothing at all. He doesn't need to call upon the force to start gaining speed. His adrenaline has kicked in and the thrill of the hunt fuels his desire. As she gets the warning over the comms to warm up the engines, Talia sighs from her hidden location within the city, looking over the sensor readings she took as she landed with the Jedi. She notes where the comm message seems to be coming from, and begins making plans for a quick pickup, as she returns the comm message with one of her own. "Need a hot pickup?" She then hears the blaster fire over the comms, and curses, noting to herself that she could have done something to stop this, if she'd only been better... Ziethyal's ashen eyes sweep over the orderly line of prisoners that the Troopers have assembled, this line heading for one of the reeducation camps under the watchful eyes of other ISB agents and Stormtroopers. The sound of repeater fire draws his attention towards the direction of the sounds and his hand falls down towards the blaster at his side. But for now he remains at his post, though a troubled expression breaks his stony facade, only to turn back to utter a crisp command to get the line moving. "Hurry up, I want this lot stowed away quickly...someone is causing trouble." Still his brow remains furrowed and his eyes alert, who knows who or what might still be lurking around. "No, not til I've lost this guy. Stay where you are, you're in a good position." The Jedi were prepared to remain on the planet, in hiding if need be, until the Republic forces invariably arrived. "If things get too dicey for you, then I want you to get out of here." Zorin reaches out with the force, and then suddenly curses himself. There's no easy way out of this predicament, not with the trained soldier chasing him down. The Jedi suddenly slows down and stops, focusing on the precise moment. With his back to the marine Zorin carefully hides his weapon within one of his sleeves. With all his focus the Kel Dor reaches out in an attempt to sense danger. Sure, the marine claims he would shoot if he didn't stop fleeing .. but he didn't say anything about what would happen if he stopped. He pauses for a moment before turning around slowly. The orange hued alien faces the trooper full on with his hands raised towards the sky. But with his weapon hidden just on the inside of his sleeve he is prepared to defend himself. Yet for now .. "I surrender." Loki comes running up. As the Kel dor turns to face him he raises his blaster, "Put your hands on top of your head and get on your knees! Any weapons, take them out /slowly/ and slide them to me." Talia nods, though when she thinks about it, she kind of doubts the Jedi can actually tell what she's doing at the moment. Sighing, she simply stays put, hoping that the Imperials do not notice her. She checks her passive sensors again, for the fifth time this minute, checking to see if anything living is near her, and if it's wearing kinky white armor if there is. With the comms off, Talia sighs, and seems to be asking some higher power, "Please, let me take off soon... Please, let me kill some of the mother karkers..." The man in white stretches a bit on his way along the sidewalk to see who is running about through his helmet. He exhales silently and studies his sensor and HUD to monitor the progress of the men and woman under his command, "Sarges, report to me!" He listens to the string of bursts from before addressing his XO, "Okay, Block's clear. Withdraw and advance your squads to Block 311-112 while we're clearing the possible defense pocket Iota-Two." "I want four repeaters to the fore and roast the floor under it and over as well!" He marches on and switches channels, "Oh, Sir, do you require assistance?" "I am unarmed." Zorin lies calmly. "It would be better for the both of us if you simply put away your weapon and let me go." This is no simple trooper and it's not likely any sort of direct mind trick will work so the Jedi doesn't even bother. For now the apprentice simply buys time with his hands raised far above his head. A non-violent solution will come of this, the Kel Dor doesn't need to attack with his weapon, but out of habit he begins to attune himself once more to his lightsaber. But he will not draw it first. "None of what is about to happen, needs to happen." "I am not a threat to you." The Kel Dor lies again. He remains motionless, his masked gaze staring Loki down without expression. It's actually a little unnerving. Meanwhile, the blue figure of Melex appears silently above them. Weapon in hand she waits cautiously. The next few moments will be in Zorin's hands, though she is prepared to intervene. Loki laughs, "And why would I let you go, alien scum?" It is said that sometimes, the most difficult part of warfare is waiting, and Talia is finding that to be true, all over again. She looks about, checking once, again, and yet again, trying to make sure that everything that she can do while waiting for the order to dust off has been done, trying again to concentrate on the task at hand, instead of the millions dying outside the freighter. It's a harder task than one might think, since the only thing Talia really wants to do is to lay waste to the Stormtrooper Corps... The stormtrooper officer waits for his superior's answer with one ear while listening to his XO's running commentary of his progress, "Sir, We've reached the entrance. Clearing...Clear, Sir! Moving in... Halo 'em good! Sorry, Sir!" "Not a problem, Twelve-Three!" The HUD signals his Oh stopped moving, but the sensor's giving him info that keeps him busy, "Finish up the Target, repeaters!" He speeds up his steps and waves for a nearby squad to follow him when he gets closer to where Loki is at the moment. "I haven't got time for this." Zorin suddenly says as he drops his arms. He reaches forward with an open palm and then pulls back harshly closing his fist. Invisible fingers grasp the blaster in the trooper's hand and gives it a sharp and violent tug. Perhaps it's not enough to pull it from his hands, but it buys the Jedi enough time to suddenly dart to the right. He places a leg on the wall and then powerfully lifts himself in a diagonal jump. But his focus is split and divided. It took a great deal to reach through the force to grasp the weapon and he's too distracted to launch himself high enough to escape. Zorin stretches, reaches as far as he can but grasps nothing but air. Suddenly the blue twi'lek leaps from the building, grabbing the ledge of a window and reaching down towards Zorin. She lets out a "Gotcha!" as she grabs the Kel Dor apprentice. With the force as her ally she effectively launches Zorin up and over before joining him back on the roof. What just happened? The specifics are hazy, but the results are clear. The Kel Dor and the twi'lek are fleeing as quickly as they can. "Talia, take off. Go, we're not going to be able to reach you. Get back to command, tell them that the Imperials are slaughtering everybody. Hurry!"